El despertar de los recuerdos
by Vanely Moore
Summary: Christine Chapel pierde la memoria gracias a un intruso enemigo, pero a pesar de ello, McCoy el hombre que ama silenciosamente, Kirk su amigo de la infancia y todas las personas que la rodean deben ayudarla a recordar su vida temprana y actual para poder recuperarla. Sin en cambio muchos secretos serán revelados y por supuesto la importancia de la familia como unión.
1. 1-Una promesa inolvidable

**Nota: Esta historia se me ocurrió porque estaba leyendo un fan fic sobre esta pareja, de la cual me enamore. Empecé a ser fanática de Star Trek desde que comencé a leer fan fics, me encontré con uno llamado 'At your side' por Imsnee, se los recomiendo, este fue el que me motivó hacer esta primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado. Algunos personajes son de la serie original que son propiedad de Gene Roddenberry, otros son propiedad mía. Cualquier error o duda que haya pueden decirme sin ningún problema y nada más que decir que "¡disfrútenla!"**

El despertar de los recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Una promesa inolvidable

A la luz de la luna, casi media noche y el viento soplente una pequeña niña sueña profundamente en su gran cama pero...

Una mano la intenta despertar con pequeñas cosquillas en el estómago, ella abre sus ojos azul brillantes y se acomoda el cabello rubio esparcido por toda su cabeza mientras intenta saber quien la ha despertado.

Un niño rubio y ojos de igual color, unos años mayor que ella que son pocos, está parado junto a su cama, ella se sorprende de quien era ese pequeño.

"Shh" él les hace señas con un dedo sobre sus labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" ella le preguntó. Él le agarró la mano.

"Shh sólo sígueme" y se la llevó de fuera de su cuarto, con toda la oscuridad lograron hacer ningún ruido y salir de la casa.

"¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana en la mañana?" la pequeña reprochó.

"No, porque entonces no valdría la pena verlo" él contestó.

"¿Ver?... ¿Qué?"

"Ya verás"

Llegaron a un árbol alto pero fácil de escalar, el niño trepó le tendió una mano a ella para que pudiera subir. Al estar casi en la cima se posicionaron en el techo de una casa y se sentaron.

"¿Para qué me trajiste hasta el techo de tu casa?" la niña le pregunto, él sonrió.

"Solo mira hacia arriba"

La niña lo hizo y se encontró con una lluvia de estrellas, se asombró tanto que no podía evitar abrir la boca y los ojos.

"Wow!...Es hermoso!"

"Si que lo es, verdad?...sólo quería que lo vieras"

"Es grandioso Jim"

Los dos niños admiraron esa noche, la niña lo miró, sonrió y se recostó en el hombro de él.

"Jim?" ella le habló, él niño la miró.

"Si?"

"Crees que podríamos algún día, viajar en el espacio, conocer lo que hay más que las estrellas como los de la Flota Estelar?"

"Por supuesto que si Chris pero...juntos"

"Juntos?"

"Si, Chris"

"Es una promesa?"

"Dalo por hecho"

"Viajaremos por el espacio juntos de verdad?"

"Si, a explorar el universo entero!"

"Es una promesa"

"Una promesa" él afirmó. Ella lo abrazó fuerte y él también.

"Te quiero Jim, eres el mejor hermano que tengo"

"Tú también lo eres para mí Chris"

Así quedaron los dos niños apreciando una larga noche con una lluvia de estrellas abrazados y una promesa que no se olvidaría.

El despertador suena, ella se despierta y mira el reloj a lado su cama, son las 700 horas, muy temprano para su turno en la enfermería y empezar con la orden del día, eso es lo que hace Christine Chapel casi todos los días, pero la diferencia de este es que entraba tarde cosa que para ella le cayó de raro cuando Miranda su segunda enfermera al mando le dijo que el director médico le había dicho que se presentará más tarde de lo habitual, ella quería una explicación pero no pudieron dársela y tuvo que aceptar. Sin embargo se sentía muy extraña en su propia habitación a esa hora, se sentó en su cama, se quedó pensando por qué había soñado ese recuerdo de nuevo. Con esta era la décima que lo sueña y se pregunta mucho porque lo hace consecutivamente, si significaría algo o sólo es un simple sueño. Se levantó y se dio una ducha todavía perdiéndose en ese pensamiento, pensó que tal vez le diría a alguien más y no sólo a Carol su mejor amiga... tal vez a alguien con experiencia, la verdad no sabía qué hacer. Ella salió de la ducha y vistió con un uniforme azul de ciencias y sus botas negras, miró el reloj, apenas eran 740 horas. Ella se sorprendió que tan lento va el tiempo, creyó que se había tardado la hora bañándose, no sabía que cosa hacer en ese momento, usualmente ella se levanta, se da la ducha, se cambia y se va rumbo a la enfermería. Así que ella se dedicó en hacer el reporte del día anterior ya que no lo entregó, se puso manos a la obra. Como fue pasando el tiempo perfecto para llegar a la enfermería incluso 20 minutos antes... recogió los PADs de las actividades de la enfermería y se salió dándole un vistazo a su recuerdo del pequeño sueño que tuvo hace unas horas.

Ella cerró la puerta y se encaminó.


	2. 2-Dos son mejor que uno

Capítulo 2:

Iba caminando hacia el turboascensor y esperó a que abriera la puerta, para su sorpresa no le gustó quien era la joven y hermosa terrateniente que estaba ahí, así que entró y saludó.

"Buenos días terrateniente Barrows"

"Buenos días... enfermera Chapel" le dijo con odio y ganas de matarla en sus palabras "¿Por qué tan tarde? ... ¿Se quedó dormida?"

"No, sólo que me dijeron que hoy entrará tarde terrateniente"

"Oh ya veo"

Esta mujer la volvía loca con su sarcasmo y enojos contra ella. Tonia Barrows ha sido su dolor de cabeza con sus gritos e indirectas, Christine por suerte no le sigue la corriente y eso es lo que enoja más a Barrows. La terrateniente la odiaba desde que llegó a la nave y todos saben cual es la razón por ello...

 _"Piso a la enfermería"_ el turboascensor avisó el piso donde pararía, lo único que quería Christine era salir de ahí para no ver a Barrows.

"Bueno este es mi piso...gusto en saludarla terrateniente"

"Si, claro" lo dijo sarcásticamente.

Agradeció que ya estaba de camino hacia la enfermería, para estar lejos de ella. Llegó a la entrada se arregló un poco el cabello y entró. Las enfermeras la miraban sorprendidas y Miranda una enfermera de su altura un poco alta, piel morena clara y un peinado recogido llega a darle la bienvenida.

"Buenos días enfermera Chapel...llegó muy temprano" Christine no se lo creyó y miró su reloj de PAD las 930 horas.

"¡Que lento va el tiempo!" Miranda sólo empezó a reír.

"Para nosotras no enfermera"

"Bueno para ser sincera quería ya estar aquí desde hace casi 3 horas"

"No lo dudo" miró la oficina del director médico. "No entregó el reporte de ayer enfermera Chapel"

"No ya no me dio tiempo, de hecho iba hacia la oficina a entregarlo"

"De acuerdo"

"Aquí están las tareas de cada enfermera" Christine le dijo dándole los PADs

"Se los daré"

"Muy bien, vengo en seguida"

Christine amaba el trabajo de jefa de enfermeras en la Enterprise y era un halago ser parte de la tripulación de esta nave. Una mano la detuvo cuando caminaba hacia la oficina.

"A mi no me vas a saludar?" ella sonrió al hombre alto y de piel oscura quien llevaba su traje de enfermería.

"Por supuesto que si doctor M'Benga, buenos días"

"Buenos días Christine...qué se siente entrar tarde?"

"No muy bien para mi" ella le confesó.

El doctor Geoffey M'Benga es uno de los mejores médicos el segundo médico o por así decirlo es el médico de emergencia cuando el director médico no esta. Y aparte es uno de los más carismáticos en esta enfermería.

"¿A donde vas?" él preguntó y ella señaló con su mano la oficina. Él resopló "Vas con la bestia" Ella fruncio leve el ceño.

"¿Amaneció con el pie izquierdo?"

"Para serte sincero Chris no se ha levantado de esa maldita silla desde ayer"

"¿En serio?" _'no puedo creerlo aún esta con esos exámenes de medicina que la Flota Estelar le envió'_ "¿Se quedó toda la noche?"

"Toda la noche" afirmó él, Christine sólo suspiro.

"Veré que puedo hacer para que se vaya a descansar"

"Te deseo suerte"

"La voy a necesitar, gracias"

"De nada, nos vemos luego Chris"

"Esta bien" ella dijo y se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina, tocó la puerta.

"Pase" una voz grave le contestó. ' _Ok aquí vamos'_

"Buenos días doctor McCoy"saludó con una leve sonrisa, sin en cambio él la miró con un ceño fruncido y unos ojos que no habían cerrado por horas, miró el reloj y luego a ella.

"¿Por qué tan tarde Chapel?...¿Sabes qué hora es?" Christine lo miró con extrañeza.

"Si no mal recuerdo doctor, usted fue el que dijo que entrará tarde hoy" ella lo dijo sentándose en la silla delante de su escritorio. Él se perdió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

"Tienes razón, yo mandé a Miranda a decirte..." miró de nuevo el reloj

"...Llegaste 20 minutos antes"

"¿No puedo ser puntual?" ella le dijo y él empezó a reír.

"No te gustó la idea, ¿eh?"

"La verdad no me sentí bien, si no que rara"

"¿Rara?...eso es algo nuevo" le dijo riendo todavía.

"¿Por qué mando a que entrará tarde?"

"Necesitas un descanso Chapel"

"Si y usted también..." El frunce el ceño y luego ríe de nuevo pero un poco nervioso.

"...Sus ojos lo dicen todo, doctor"

"No es nada sólo... tengo que terminar esto" dijo señalando la pila de PADs.

"¿Sólo eso?" ella dijo burlonamente.

"Se que es un poco más de trabajo pero..."

"¿Un poco más de trabajo?...doctor deje eso por un momento y vaya a descansar, la Flota puede esperar"

"¿Esperar, en serio?...¿Tu crees que ellos puedan esperar hasta que yo termine?...¡esos malditos los quieren para más tardar pasado mañana!"

"Si, sé que si usted va a descansar no terminará todos los exámenes pero la razón por la que lo hacen se me hace insignificante"

"Claro, mandaré un mensaje donde diga eso y te prometo que mañana no estaré más en servicio..." él le dijo sarcásticamente y ella suspiró

"...Aunque admito que tienes razón, es insignificante pero tengo que terminarlos mañana para no hacerlo más pesado"

"Entonces le ayudare..." ella ofreció, él se sorprendió por eso.

"...Y no recibiré un no por respuesta, ni una excusa" ella siempre hace eso.

"No lo aceptaré Chapel" le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

"¿No me cree capaz de resolverlos?"

"Por supuesto que no es eso"

"Tal vez sea una enfermera pero sé medicina al igual que usted, tal vez no tenga el mismo intelecto mayor pero haré lo que pueda..."

 _'Christine siempre quiere ayudar a todos con tal de no ver mal a los demás, además sería capaz de dar su vida por salvar a otra. ¿No ni un poco su vida?'_ pensó McCoy

"...No lo dejaré sólo en esto doctor"

Él no puede contenerse a su súplica aunque no lo parezca, el la conoce, sabe que ella no suplica con lágrimas ni con arrodillarse, con el sólo hecho de decir 'No acepto un no' significa que tendrás que aceptar de todas maneras, además estaba cansado y no podía seguir con esto aunque su maldito orgullo se lo exigiera que podía hacerlo solo, pero una voz le decía que en realidad la necesitaba. Y esos ojos color azul brillante no podía resistirse a decir no. Él la miró detalladamente a los ojos, sólo suspiro, miró los PADs y luego a ella.

"Bien, ve y da las órdenes a los médicos, regresa y empezaremos" él le dio el PAD de las órdenes para los doctores y ella sonrió.

"Si, doctor" se levantó de la silla y sale de la oficina.

McCoy sabía que tenía un orgullo demasiado grande, se rehusaba de pedir ayuda y las negaba. Pero ese orgullo se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco gracias a una voz que decía que no era correcto lo que hacia, aunque tiene temperamentos agresivos casi siempre, pero había alguien que lo hacía comportarse de manera controlada...esa persona era ella...su jefa de enfermeras, su mano derecha, su confidente que aunque tiene muchas peleas con ella desde que llegó a la nave... él recuerda perfectamente como lo puso en su lugar el primer día que ella llegó, él mismo estalló en la enfermería maldiciendo a todo el personal por ser tan torpe, pero ella tuvo la valentía de enfrentarse a él haciéndolo callar enfrente de todos, después de eso ella fue a su oficina y le pidió disculpas pero le dijo que no era la manera correcta de dirigir esta enfermería y desde eso ella le enseñaba día con día que estaba equivocado de muchas cosas pero también te ayudó a abrirse más y fue así como se conocieron a fondo, ella era la única persona que sabía todo su pasado junto con Jim, sabía que se divorció de una mujer que creía amar pero sólo fue una ilusión pero no se arrepiente de haberse casado con ella ya que tiene a la persona que ama más que a su vida, su pequeña hija Joanna...mientras él también también sabía el pasado de Christine. Pero bueno eso no es el caso ahora tenía que terminar los malditos exámenes para la Flota Estelar. Así decidió seguir con su PAD que había dejado de contestar.


	3. 3-Amor en silencio

Capítulo 3:

Christine se dirigió con los demás médicos y les dijo que hacer mientras que se dio cuenta que las enfermeras ya estaban en sus deberes y atendiendo a los pacientes. Así que se sintió aliviada de todo y se dirige a la oficina de nuevo, en el camino ella recuerda lo que acababa de pasar, se sintió aliviada también de que él aceptará su ayuda. Le importaba que estuviera cansado, que le faltará algo o que se sintiera sólo e inútil. La verdad era tonto hasta para ella misma pero le importaba más que su vida propia. Pero si, cada día que aprendía de él le interesaba más y más estar con él. ¿Por qué resulta tonto? porque ella se había jurado no amar a una persona del alto mando. Y si, se habia enamorado del hombre que le resultaría difícil de alcanzar. Un hombre que no se fijaria en una mujer cono ella, en una enfermera, en una mujer que sólo era su consejera en que sólo lo escuchará, aunque pelean de cualquier cosa imaginaba que él la vería de igual forma como algo más que sólo amigos, pero era estúpido, él nunca se fijaría en ella como algo más aunque rogará, por eso decidió ya no seguir ese amor por él, que la consume por dentro pero es inútil, cada vez que dice eso los sentimientos son más grandes e intensos, no lo puede aguantar y sólo imaginaba un día donde él correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero en fin ese día no llegaría. Se detuvo en la puerta y se quedó mirando el suelo.

"Ese día no llegaría" se dijo en voz baja, entró a la oficina agarró una pila de PADs y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

McCoy la miró entrar y sentarse, observó que era hermosa como todos los días, se odiaba a el mismo por pensar eso todos los días de estar en esta nave con ella. Desde el principio o bueno cuando llegó a la nave y Jim la presentó como su nueva jefa de enfermeras él se quedó atónito... aunque parezca más tonto de lo que se escucha pero si. Sus ojos lo habían petrificado, eran hermosos y aunque ella es casi alta la hacía perfecta en todo su cuerpo mientras que su cabello largo y rubio definía su rostro. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir así...ninguna. Cuando ella lo miró con esa dulce sonrisa no sabía si golpearse a si mismo o golpear al que estuviera a lado. Su encanto y belleza natural lo volvía loco. Cuando le tendió la mano era suave y unos escalofríos habían llegado a él sin motivo. En el momento que recordó como se habían presentado ellos dos, ese primer día y empezó a reír. Christine los miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa leve.

"¿Todo bien?" ella preguntó. El seguía riendo y la miró con una sonrisa que a ella la derretia.

"Todo bien Chapel, no es nada" ella asintió.

"De acuerdo" Apesar del trabajo pesado que tienen los dos ahora a ella le agradaba verlo reír y distraerse un poco de los exámenes.

"Es increíble que hagan esto" él dijo sin dejar de mirar el PAD.

"¿Qué?...¿Los exámenes?"

"Si, es inútil, ¿Para qué nos enseñan medicina en la academia para luego quitarnos el puesto en una nave por unos malditos exámenes?"

"Estoy con usted...Aunque tal ves piensen o quieren saber que tanto han aprendido en estos años de la vida real"

"Buen punto" él contestó y luego resopló "Y con este capitán...¿Qué más podemos aprender?" dijo sarcasticamente.

" El capitán a veces no tiene la culpa de que estemos en problemas cada dos días" ella defendió.

"Tu lo has dicho 'a veces'... " él le dijo diciendo la última palabra con más fuerza y ella lo miró con una ceja alzada "...No se porque lo defiendes si sabes que casi todas las veces a sido su culpa"

"Tal ves por su culpa pero no tiene la intención de traer problemas a la nave"

"¡Por favor Chapel admitelo!...tal ves sea como tu hermano pero tu sabes que es así, no sabes cuanto ha hecho en la nave por él y su según suerte"

Ella sonrió "Su suerte" lo miró a él "Ok si, tal ves sea su culpa en casi todas las veces pero...¿Cuando a tenido suerte?"

"Preguntaselo a él...siempre anda en el puente diciendo y presumiendo de la suerte que tiene...cosa que no ha tenido hasta ahora" él dijo y ella se quedo con una mirada pensativa.

"Tal ves si ha tenido suerte" McCoy empezó a reír aún más.

"¿A si?...Dime sólo una cosa, a veces lo compadezco, lo entiendo, no he tenido nada de un poco de suerte" él dijo y ella lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes.

"En la suerte de que se encontrarán...eso es una cosa"

"¿Tu crees que eso has sido suerte?...¿habernos conocido?"

"Demasiado..." le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

McCoy no creía pensaremos pero era verdad. Jim siempre le ayudaba en todo, a abrirse al mundo otra vez, a su adicción al alcohol después del divorcio. No sabía que hacer y Jim hacia hasta lo imposible para que lo olvidará, que sólo fuera un mal recuerdo y que la vida seguía. En eso McCoy savia que si fue suerte de haberse sentado junto a él en el transbordador, ya que sin él no estuviera aquí y comprendido la palabra amigo.

"...Lo tomaré ese silencio como un 'estoy de acuerdo contigo"ella le dijo.

McCoy la miró con su mirada un poco sorprendida, Christine sin embargo se acordó de su sueño y quería preguntarle a McCoy si podía decirle de alguien con experiencia ya que la tenía muy inquieta.

"Ah ¿doctor?"

"Si Chapel"

"Quería sabes si usted me podría decir de alguien que me pueda ayudar..." él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Ayudarte en qué?" la interrumpió al escuchar la última palabra.

"Es que he tenido el mismo sueño, hasta ahora diez veces para ser exacta consecutivamente y me inquieta, no se si signifique algo o sea un simple sueño"

"Hay sueños que avisan cosas Chapel" él le dijo sonando como le decía su madre.

"Lo se, por eso me inquieta"

"¿Como es tu sueño?" le dijo él recordando que su madre sabía el significado de algunos sueños y tal ves podría ayudarla.

"Bueno..."

"¡Buenos días a los dos!" una persona con voz feliz entró...


	4. 4-Acción involuntaria

Capítulo 4:

"¡Demonios Jim!...¿No tienes la educación de tocar antes de entrar?" McCoy dijo con voz histérica.

"Nop...Buenos días Huesos" Jim llegó con una gran sonrisa "Buenos días Chris"

Ella sonrió dulcemente. "Buenos días Jim"

"Sólo vine a mi chequeo de cada mes" él dijo con una cara de inocencia.

"Esta es la última vez que haces esto " McCoy le dijo.

"Tranquilizate Huesos...No interrumpo nada ¿verdad? "

"Si, lo haces"

"No, claro que no" Christine dijo.

"Bueno entonces tomó asiento" Jim dijo sentándose en la otra silla delante del escritorio. McCoy lo miro con odio y luego a Christine que ya estaba levantándose de la silla.

"No se preocupe doctor, yo me llevaré una pila de PADs y los contestaré...usted atienda al capitán" ella dijo.

"Que amable" Jim dijo con una sonrisa. Christine lo miró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo quejarse, McCoy río ante eso y observó que ella ya estaba por salír.

"¿Chapel?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Luego hablamos sobre eso?" Ella se sorprendió por la atención ya que creía que él lo tomaría como algo absurdo pero ante eso sonrió.

"Si, doctor... Con permiso"

"Adelante Chris"

"Adelante Chapel"

Y así ella salió de la oficina. McCoy ahora estaba por decirle a Jim lo que se merecía pero se detuvo al ver su cara. Estaba sonriendo pero no cualquier sonrisa, si no una que usa cuando esta por tramar algo.

"Y...¿De qué hablarán luego?"Jim empezó.

"De algo que no te incumbe"

"¿¡Ya se lo dijiste!?" le dijo asombrado.

"¿De que hablas?" le dijo McCoy con voz nerviosa.

"Ay McCoy con esta es la oportunidad 30 al carajo"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?...¿Qué se lo diga de la nada?"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No seas tonto Jim, ella lo verá como algo estúpido"

"Mejor eso a no decírselo"

"¿Y si no me ve como yo la veo?...¿Has pensado eso?...¿y si nuestra relación que llevó con ella hasta ahora se va al desagüe?"

"Si, lo he pensado...pero vamos Huesos, si sigues así llegarás a las 50 oportunidades y cuando estes por decirle, ella ya estará con alguien más..."

McCoy al decir escuchar eso le cause un dolor en el pecho.

"...Es mejor que lo hagas ahora o te estarás matando a ti mismo..."

Él tenía razón. McCoy se había enamorado de Christine desde el principio y él ha sido tan estúpido de no decírselo. Había pensado que era porque no había estado tanto con una mujer desde Joselyn pero no era eso, era porque en realidad se estaba enamorando de ella.

"...Perdón si te dije eso Huesos pero es la verdad"

"No, tienes razón en todo"

"¿Sabes?...harían linda pareja"

"¿En serio?, pero la Flota no lo aceptará"

Jim resopló.

"¿De qué te preocupas?...Eso dejamelo a mi"

"Si claro, capitán pelo perfecto"

"Sabes que lo mantendrías en secreto y más de..."

"¿El imbécil de orejas puntiagudas?...Sabes Jim primero deja que tenga el valor de decirle a ella lo que siento y ya veremos si seguimos con estas conversaciones"

"De acuerdo...Oye...¿Tienes manzanas?"

"Si, pero dijiste que venías a tu chequeo del mes así que haremos eso primero"

"Ok doctor" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Christine estaba en su propio escritorio contestando los exámenes hasta que Ronda una de las enfermeras del turno llegó.

"¿Enfermera Chapel?"

"¿Si, Ronda?"

"Las enfermeras están ocupadas y llegó un paciente más...¿Nos podría ayudar con él?"

"Por supuesto..." ella se levantó y Ronda le dio un PAD con los datos del paciente.

"Es el teniente Galloway vino porque en el entrenamiento se lastimó el brazo"

"¿Otra vez?...¿Biocama?"

" 13, enfermera"

"Bien, ustedes sigan en el trabajo"

"Gracias"

Al caminar ella reconoció al hombre sentado en la biocama. Era su sexta vez en la enfermería en el mes.

"¿Entrena muy duro teniente?" ella dijo con una sonrisa. Y él se sorprendió.

"Enfermera Chapel...es un placer verla de nuevo...no creí que usted me atendiera ahora"

"Bueno las enfermeras están ocupadas y soy la única disponible"

Galloway río ante lo dicho.

Daniel Galloway era un hombre de la edad de Jim pero alto como McCoy que trabaja en el departamento de seguridad. Seguido lo veía en el gimnasio en combate cuando ella pasaba para ir al comedor y lo veía en la enfermería por los golpes duros que recibía. Era guapo no lo podía negar, era el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños que cualquier mujer quisiera pero no para ella.

"¿Qué lo trajo aquí de nuevo teniente?"

"Me tocó entrenamiento y Rogers me golpeó en el brazo, no le vi importancia hasta que me dolió más que cuando me dio el golpe"

"Hay que revisarlo entonces"

Ella se sentó junto a él y su brazo derecho, puso sus manos en su hombro y ella empezó a diagnosticar si no había fractura.

A pesar de que lo estudió y llegó a la conclusión que sólo era un desgarre muscular sin un tricorder tuvo que tardar en revisarlo, mientras lo hacía Galloway le contaba anécdotas y chistes que la hacían reír en verdad. Las enfermeras los miraban de reojo y sonreían.

"Entonces...¿ Me vas a dar ahora una manzana?" Jim preguntó como un niño mientras bajaba de la biocama para ponerse de pié.

"Si" McCoy sacó una de un mueble y se la dio.

"Gracias" como de costumbre él acompaña a Jim a la puerta ya que no le gusta que coquetee con su personal.

"...Bueno y...¿Cómo se lo dirás?...o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo?"

"No tengo idea Jim"

En ese momento abre la puerta y vieron a Christine junto al teniente Galloway sus manos sobre las de él con una venda y estaban riendo.

Jim se petrificó y McCoy cerró los puños con fuerza.

"Ah...No esta mal" Jim dijo.

"¡Cállate!...Esta es la sexta vez en este mes que viene aquí y aún no estamos a la mitad!...Chapel y yo lo hemos atendido estas seis veces" McCoy dijo a regañadientes.

"Entonces...no llegaras a las 50 oportunidades"

"Sabes McCoy creo que te tienes que apresurar" una voz llegó a lado de ellos. Era M'Benga.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?"McCoy le dijo.

"Ay por favor McCoy no soy estúpido"

"¡Hola doc!" Jim saludó.

"¿Que tal capitán?"

"Ah todo bien gracias doc...Huesos estoy con M'Benga...debes apresurarte"

"Esa chica se te va a ir" M'Benga dijo sin quitar la mirada en Christine y Galloway.

McCoy no sabía que hacer porque quería golpear a alguien pero decidió seguir apretando sus manos.

"Es ahora o nunca Huesos o aquel hombre te la quitará sin hacer ningún esfuerzo"

"Y..¿Cómo sé que él no es un simple paciente?" McCoy preguntó.

"Ellos dos ya llevan rato platicando y ella solamente le iba vendar el brazo para terminar con él, además ella no atiende a alguien por mucho tiempo a menos que sea muy grave..." M'Benga mencionó "...y si te das cuenta esta es la sexta vez aquí"

"¡Ves Jim!...¡Sexta vez, el único que viene seis veces en menos de medio mes eres tú... y ahora él!"

"Entonces... ¿Qué esperas Huesos?"

"Díselo ahora McCoy"

"Listo teniente...ahora procure no venir una séptima vez aquí por favor"

"Lo intentaré"

"Bien, sólo si en casó de dolor tome el hipospray, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo... ah enfermera Chapel"

"¿Si, teniente?"

"Me preguntaba si aceptaría usted una cita conmigo esta noche"

"¿Una cita?..." Christine se sorprendió. No quería una cita con Galloway, para nada...no sabía que contestar. "...Pues"

"¿Enfermera Chapel?" McCoy llegó hacia ella.

"Ah pérmiteme teniente"

"Por supuesto" Galloway dijo amablemente.

"¿Si, doctor McCoy?" 'Justo a tiempo'... ella no sabía si abrazar a McCoy pero era mala idea y se rehusó hacerlo.

"Necesito hablar con usted está noche cuando termine su turno"

"¿Es importante?"

"Demasiado" le dijo con una mirada seria.

"Esta bien doctor"

"Bien nos vemos luego"

Christine no sabía si saltar de felicidad, se volvió a Galloway un poco apenada.

"Teniente yo... no podré tengo algo pendiente que hacer"

"No se preocupe, enfermera Chapel" dijo amigablemente.

"Dime Christine y en serio discúlpeme teniente"

"Y usted a mi Daniel...Ah ¿podría no sé, otro día, tal vez?"

"Si, claro"

El sonrió ante lo dicho. "Bien, nos vemos luego...Christine...hasta luego"

"Nos vemos...Daniel" ella se despidió con una sonrisa amigable.

...

McCoy llegó con Jim y M'Benga

"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"


	5. 5-Confesiones

Capítulo 5:

Jim llegó y lo abrazó por un brazo. "Eso amigo se llama 'a un paso de estar con tu amor' "

"En realidad esa es una acción gracias a tus celos pero fue lo mejor y me gusta el nombre que le puso el capitán a eso"M'Benga dijo.

"Oigan necesito tiempo para razonar lo que acabo de hacer y más para esta noche" McCoy dijo con la mirada pérdida.

"Si, tienes razón Huesos"

"Ok, yo los dejó, seguiré con mis deberes aquí...piensa bien McCoy" M'Benga dijo dándole un golpe leve en el hombro y se retiró.

"Huesos tu relájate...conozco a Christine...no se respecto a sus sentimientos pero...en mi...en mi siento que ella te aceptará" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso espero Jim...Gracias"

"Mucha suerte" Jim giró sobre sus talones y se retiró, mientras tanto McCoy entró a su oficina y se sentó en su silla.

Tenía una larga tarde para pensar.

Jim estaba por salir pero una mano lo detuvo...él conoció perfectamente esa mano.

"¿No te despides de mi?" ella le preguntó.

"Por supuesto que si Chris" en eso él le da un cálido abrazo pero no se separan.

Ellos dos han sido como hermanos. La madre de ella había llegado a Iowa para comenzar una nueva vida cuando sólo tenía meses de edad y la madre de Jim la apoyaba mucho.

Los padres de ambos eran amigos...a causa de la muerte del padre de Jim, los padres de ella la hacían seguir adelante a la madre de él y cuando el padre de ella también murió, su madre fue con Wiona para poder seguir adelante.

A pesar de que Jim es 4 años mayor que Christine se llevaban demasiado bien, Jim la protegía como su hermana menor y no dejaba que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño en cualquier lugar, pero cuando Jim metía la pata ella lo ayudaba a salir del problema o cuando el se lastimaba ella lo curaba y lo cuidaba.

Hasta que un día todo eso cambio.. Su madre decidió regresar a su ciudad natal, a Louisiana y tuvieron que separarse, ella tenía sólo 10 años cuando eso pasó...la despedida fue lo más doloroso, Jim la quería cerca pero no podía. Y así fue como tuvo que irse a un nuevo hogar.

Christine y su madre perdieron todo contacto con Jim y Wiona pero a pesar de la distancia veía las estrellas porque sabía que Jim también las veía y tenía la esperanza de que un día se encontrarán...Ambos siguieron sus vidas hasta que ella se unió a la Flota Estelar por razones que no quisiera recordar, los dos se reencontraron una tarde a la puesta del sol en la playa, estaban esperando al anochecer y observar a las estrellas, se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos en la orilla del mar, ella pudo reconocerlo al instante, no había cambiado para nada, se quedó atónita y sólo dijo su nombre por impulso, él la miró, frunició un poco el ceño y la reconoció también, se abrazaron uno al otro como un alivio profundo les llegó, platicaron sus vidas después de que se separaron, se unieron de nuevo en el Narada pero después de eso ella decidió ir a la frontera para poder ser una enfermera completa y al terminar de los hechos de Khan, Jim le pidió ser su jefa de enfermeras de la nave, cosa que aceptó al instante. Y ahora están trabajando y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

"Ah...¿Todo bien Chris?"Jim dijó. Christine se dio cuenta de que lo había abrazado más de lo que pretendía.

"Disculpa Jim...es que ando un poco inquieta"

"¿A si?"

"Si... oye ¿Sabes el motivo de por qué el doctor McCoy quiere hablar conmigo?"

"No, en realidad no...tal ves sea de los exámenes que la Flota le mando" él trató de engañar.

"Si, tienes razón tal ves sea eso" ella le sonrió "Y...¿Cómo vas con Carol?"

Él sonrió ante la pregunta. "Todo va bien"

"¿Seguro?"

"Seguro...oye ¿Cuándo te he mentido?"

"Se que la quieres Jim...Cuídala mucho"

"Siempre dices eso y... Lo haré Chris..." Jim le entró la curiosidad de que estaba hablando y riendo con Galloway "...Y el teniente Galloway estaba aquí contigo ¿no?"

"Si, otro brazo lastimado en este mes...creo que ya no serás el único con récord en enfermería"

"Eso no es bueno" dijo él y ella empezó a reír.

"No creerás que pasó..."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me pidió una cita" le dijo susurrando.

"¿Galloway?... ¿Y que le dijiste?" le dijo nervioso.

"Le dije que no, que estaré ocupada" Jim suspiró de alivio y ella lo miró.

"Wow que cosas"

"Si, en realidad no quiero nada con él"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio...y ¿Tu no tienes cosas que hacer capitán?"

"Si tienes razón" él se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Adiós 'crazy' nos vemos luego"

"Adios 'jerk' " Crazy y Jerk unos apodos que de niños se dieron ya que parecían a sus nombres y no lo hacían con intención de ofender aunque muchos los miraban extraño por eso.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Si, Jim?"

"¿Aceptarías la invitación de Galloway aunque no tuvieras que hacer algo u otro motivo?"

"Ya te dije que no quiero nada con él"

"Ok entonces"

"No trates de ponernos en problemas"

"¡Trataré!" le gritó, sólo ella rió y siguió con los PADs que tenía pendientes del doctor McCoy.

McCoy no podía concentrarse en el PAD frente a él, el día había llegado y no podía evitarlo, era ahora o nunca, estaba pensando en cómo se lo diría y se enfadaba con el mismo y con sus celos ya que fueron el porque le había dicho a Christine que tenía que hablar con ella.

"¡Maldición hombre!" se dijo a él mismo.

Pero su oficina no era un lugar correcto de decirle y sólo pensó en un lugar al que funcionaría. Dejó el PAD, sé dirigió a otro para mandarle un mensaje al PAD de ella pero se encontró con un pedazo de hoja de papel, se sorprendió ya que eran muy poco encontrar de ese tipo de materiales, sólo en la tierra se podría tener y él creyó que lo que había traído se había acabado, una voz en su mente le dijo que escribiera ahí...lo hizo, lo dobló y salió de la oficina encontrándose a Miranda.

"Enfermera Brown"

"Si, ¿doctor McCoy?"

"Necesito que le des esto a Chapel cuando termine su turno, ¿De acuerdo?"

Miranda lo tomó por sorpresa y ella asintió.

"Si, doctor"

"Por favor prométeme que no lo leerás"

"Lo prometo"

"Y no se lo digas a nadie"

"No lo haré señor"

"Yo sólo saldré a ver al capitán ¿Esta bien?"

"Si, doctor"

"Bien, nos vemos luego"

Miranda lo vio salir y miró el reloj de su PAD. Había pasado muy rápido esa tarde y ya eran las 2030 horas. Sólo faltaba una hora para que Christine saliera.

"Miranda" Christine le llamó.

"¿Si, enfermera?"

"¿Me ayudarías con este paciente por favor?"

"Por supuesto"

La hora que había pasado con el alférez Howard se había ido en minutos para Miranda, no se lo creía ni ella misma.

"Bien alférez todo esta listo"

"Gracias enfermera Chapel y también a usted enfermera Brown"

"No hace falta las gracias...Miranda ¿Qué hora es?"

"Son justamente las 2130 enfermera"

"¡Dios!...acabo mi turno, iré a avisar al doctor McCoy"

"Ah sobre eso, el doctor fue a ver al capitán"

"¿En serio?"...'¿Por qué no me avisó?'

"Si, y me dijo que le diera esto"le entregó el papel y ella se sorprendió.

"¿Eso es un pedazo de papel?"lo preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Parece que si"

"Creí que sólo en la tierra había"

"El doctor McCoy me parece que tenía"

"Me encantaba escribir en papel y no sabía que él tuviera"

"Yo menos"

"Bueno, preparare mis cosas para irme entonces"

"Si, enfermera"

Christine se dirigió a su escritorio, miró el pequeño trozo de papel y sonrió. A ella le encantaba dibujar y escribir en los trozos de papel que su madre tenía para ella. Lo desdobló pero se sorprendió de lo que decía.

 _'Te veo en el observatorio en 10 minutos'_

"¿Qué?...¡Miranda!"

"¿Si?"

"¿A qué hora te dio esto?"

"Cuando se fue, me dijo que al terminar el turno de usted se lo diera"

"¿Sabes qué?...tengo que irme, dile a la enfermera Linda que vendré por mis cosas después"

"Si enfermera, no hay problema"

"Gracias nos vemos"

Christine salió de la enfermería y caminó al turboascensor no había nadie por fortuna así que rogó que fuera más lento para razonar.

"¿Por qué me cito en el observatorio?"

 _"Piso al observatorio"_ la voz de la computadora sonó y ella salió.

Además de eso el observatorio era muy sólo. Ella y Jim eran iban ahí muy seguido, casi nadie lo visita, saben de su existencia pero no lo visitan.

Leyó que fue puesto en la nave para un momento de descanso y apreciar el espacio pero nadie en la nave tiene tiempo de hacerlo.

Era un salón con luz leve y dejaba que entrará la luz de las estrellas por ello era su lugar favorito.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba sólo un minuto para los 10 minutos acordados pero se quedo mirando las estrellas que se podían ver.

"¿Es hermoso no crees?" una voz llegó atrás de ella que le hacían escalofríos.

"Si, son hermosas"

"Casi nadie visita el observatorio" McCoy dijo poniéndose a lado de ella.

"No entiendo por qué no vienen aquí"

"Si, yo tampoco"él dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Ella lo mira."Doctor...¿Por qué me citó aquí?"

"Porque se que te gustan las estrellas"

"Yo no he dicho que me gustan"

"Tienes razón pero de la forma en cómo hablas de ellas se nota que te gustan"

A ella le agradó la forma de como le dijo eso, eso quería decir que le ponía atención en sus pláticas cuando ella creía que no. En ese momento su corazón latió con fuerza.

"No creí que me escuchara"

"Lo hago siempre" le dijo él mirándola. McCoy estaba nervioso pero feliz de que por fin tuviera el valor de hacerlo y decirle todo.

"¿Doctor?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón?"

'Era el me momento ahora o nunca'

McCoy le tomo las manos con delicadeza y Christine sentía su corazón latir más rápido.

"Christine"

"¿Si?"ella sorprendió ya que él no acostumbra decirle por su nombre de pila.

"Quiero decirte que...me consume por dentro...tal ves sea estúpido y más de mi parte pero quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí me has volvido loco, ese primer día que te vi y te tendí la mano me perdí...me perdí en tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color azul brillantes...tu belleza natural me hacía estúpido ...tu forma de ser me inspira, quiero que sepas que cada vez que podía quería decirte lo mucho que admiró de ti lo que me haces sentir pero he sido un cobarde...un maldito cobarde que da un paso atrás cada vez que puede..."

Ella no creía lo que estaba escuchando, no creía que este día llegaría.

"...Y cada vez que podía quería decirte que eres una de las razones por la que sigo en esta maldita nave...Te cité aquí porque quiero decirte...quiero que sepas que me he enamorado de ti..."

Christine derramó una pequeña lágrima.

"Me he enamorado de ti Christine Chapel..." sus sentimientos habían correspondido" ...Y si no me aceptas espero no perder la relación que llevamos hasta ahora"

"Leonard...yo..." no podía sacar las palabras. Sin en cambio McCoy le limpió las pocas lágrimas de su rostro "...yo...siempre he querido decirle lo que siento por usted, desde que lo conocí siempre tuve una gran admiración, nuestra amistad significa mucho más de lo que cree para mi, sabía que aunque era el hombre más difícil de tratar en esta nave... siempre supe que debajo de esa imagen hay alguien dulce y caballeroso que necesita desahogarse con solamente escucharlo, con el paso del tiempo me di dando cuenta que lo que me había prometido lo estaba incumpliendo...Leonard...amanezco cada mañana pensando y preguntándome en si usted sabe que hay una simple enfermera que se ha enamorado de usted esperando el día que la haga ver más que una simple compañera de trabajo o una amiga..."

McCoy se sentía aliviado de escuchar eso.

"... y es por eso que debo decirle..." Christine esperaba con ansias decirle esto. "...que también me he enamorado de ti...Leonard McCoy"

McCoy no evitó la sonrisa de satisfacción al igual que Christine.

"Christine..." él la agarró por el cuello y empezó a acercarse a ella poco a poco.

Este era el mejor día que había tenido Christine, 'Hasta ahora...'


	6. 6-Intrusos

Capítulo 6:

En el momento de que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse un golpe fuerte los hizo separarse.

 _"Alerta roja"_ sonó la computadora _"¡Intrusos!...¡Alerta roja!...¡intrusos!"_

"¡Christine!" McCoy gritó.

"¡Len!" cuando dijo su nombre él pudo llegar a ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si"

McCoy sacó su comunicador.

"McCoy a enfermería"

"¡Enfermería aquí!" M'Benga contestó.

"Geoffey ¿Todos están bien?"

"Si, McCoy... pero ve al puente, creo que hay problemas"

"¡Jim y los demás!" Christine dijo.

"Hay que darnos prisa" él la ayudó a levantarse y salieron del observatorio.

Los pasillos estaban iluminados de luz color rojo y personas de seguridad corriendo con armas.

"Demonios Jim" McCoy susurró "Te mataré cuando esto termine"

"Tendrás tiempo después, ahora hay que llegar al puente" ella le dijo.

"Si, tienes razón"

Ambos subieron al turboascensor y fueron al pasillo que llega al puente.

 _"Piso al puente"_ la computadora sonó y los dos corrieron. El pasillo se tornó a un rojo muy intenso.

 _"¡Alerta roja!...¡intrusos!...¡alerta roja!"_

" ¿Intrusos?

"Nos emboscaron"

"Esas no son buenas noticias"

En el pasillo veían a una mujer en el suelo y otros hombres golpeando la puerta de entrada al puente, se dieron cuenta que era Uhura, Checov y Sulu.

"¡Nyota!" Christine se acercó a lado de ella sacando un escáner

"Estoy bien Christine..." trató de tranquilizarla" ...sólo me rompí la pierna...creo"

"¿Sólo eso?" McCoy le dijo"¿Por qué las puertas están cerradas?"

"Los Klingon las cerraron" Sulu dijo.

"¡¿Klingon?!" dijo Christine dejando el escáner.

"¡¿Dijiste Klingon?!" McCoy pregunto.

"Si, nos emboscaron" Sulu contestó.

"¿Quién esta ahí adentro?"

"El comandante y el capitán, doctor" Checov dijo mientras trataba de abrir las puertas con la computadora que estaba a lado.

"¡¿Con los Klingon?!" McCoy gritó.

"Pavel date prisa" Sulu le dijo.

"Ny debes ir a la enfermería ahora mismo" Christine miró a Sulu "¿Hikaru podrás llevarla a la enfermería?"

"Si, claro" él dijo, en unos segundos ya la estaba cargando.

"¡Lo logré!" Checov gritó y las puertas abrieron.

"¡Corran ahora!" McCoy dijo, volvió al puente, encontró a Spock en el suelo a Jim siendo ahorcado por un Klingon. Miró un phaser cerca, disparó al Klingon haciendo a Jim caer.

"¡Jim!" Christine dijo atrás de McCoy y él se sorprendió.

"¡Dije que corrieran!"

"No los dejaré solos"

"Quédate aquí entonces"

"Pero..."

"Quédate aquí" McCoy le dio una mirada de súplica "Por favor"

"De acuerdo"

McCoy se acercó lo más rápido a Jim que le faltaba aire.

"¡Jim!"

"Huesos...nos embarcaron...no fue mi culpa...pero disculpa...sé que era tu noche"

"Tranquilo luego hablamos"

Una mano azul femenina tocó la frente de Jim, McCoy miró a la mujer en frente de él, no era Klingon si no de otra especie.

 _'Perdón'_ la voz de la mujer sonó en la conciencia de McCoy, pero él estaba asombrado.

Christine también estaba viendo la escena pero miró que el Klingon se levantó de donde el disparo lo había aventado, no lo había matado.

La desconocida mujer frunció el ceño.

"No puedo llegar a su memoria".

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" McCoy dijo y decidió.tratar de cargar a Jim.

El Klingon agarró su arma y apuntaba a ambos, Christine corrió sin pensarlo para que lo evitarán.

"¡Jim!...¡Len!"

En el momento que ellos dos estaban por correr de ahí, el Klingon disparó y Christine llegó...ella recibió el disparo.

"¡Christine!"

"¡Chris!"

Christine iba a caer pero McCoy la logró sostener, Jim con lo poco que tenía de fuerzas agarró el phaser de McCoy y disparó al Klingon de nuevo.

McCoy estaba aterrado, la dejó recostada en el piso pero ella estaba agonizando.

"Christine..." el le hablo "...Todo estará bien...resiste Christine" él no creía esto que estaba ocurriendo.

Jim disparó por segunda vez, el Klingon cayó al suelo iba a dispararle una vez más pero alguien lo estaba transbordando de nuevo a la nave de donde llegaron. Kirk volvió a donde estaba McCoy y Christine.

"Chris..."

"Jim..." ella le dijo como un susurro.

"Resiste"

Ella estaba asustada, quejándose del disparo, sentía su pecho pesado, le faltaba aire, sus fuerzas se estaban yendo. Spock se levantó de lo inconciente que estaba, vio a Jim y a McCoy junto a la enfermera Chapel en el suelo con una herida en el abdomen, no lo pensó dos veces y llamó a la enfermería.

"Puente a la enfermería" comenzó a decir en su comunicador.

"Enfermería aquí"

"Doctor M'Benga traiga un equipo de emergencia ahora mismo, la enfermera Chapel esta seriamente grave"

"Si, comandante"

"Len..."ella trataba de hablar pero no podía.

"No te esfuerces Christine" McCoy aún no podía creerlo.

"Resiste Chris, Spock ya llamó a la enfermería" Jim dijo pero ella sabía que moriría."no podemos llevarla nosotros mismos Huesos?"

"Por desgracia no, se necesita una camilla para transportarla hacía allá...su herida es grave y si la movemos bruscamente podríamos hacerla aún más"

"Jim...Leonard..." ahí estaban sus últimos segundos de vida.

"Tranquila...ya vienen..." McCoy dijo, una lágrima apenas visible salió de él.

"Resiste un poco más" Jim dijo pero él ya estaba a punto de llorar, no lo creía que su hermanita menor estaba a punto de morir y no pudo hacer nada para protegerla.

McCoy tampoco creía que la mujer por la que lo hacía seguir adelante todos los días en esta nave y en su vida...la mujer de la que había callado tanto...de la que se había enamorado profundamente se estaba yendo de sus manos.

"Yo..."

"No digas nada"

Ella levantó su brazo con esfuerzo y trato de limpiar la lágrima de McCoy, él tocó su mano y la besó.

"Maldita sea Christine...¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Con su otra mano agarró la de Jim y la apretó con todas las fuerzas que podía. Ella aún tenía miedo...no creía ni quería morir así pero si fuese su destino...tenía que aceptarlo. Una tranquilidad se apoderó de ella y le agradaba...el dolor estaba desapareciendo.

"Chris resiste"

 _"Christine..."_ una voz de una mujer que a ella le resultaba familiar la llamada.

 _"Christine..."_

 _"Christine..."_ una voz de un hombre también las llamaba pero no la conocía.

 _"Christine...no te rindas..."_ sonó una voz que la reconoció al instante...Christopher Pike fue el que la apoyo siempre y podía escucharlo una vez más.

 _"Christine...resiste..."_ las tres voces sonaban en su conciencia.

"No puedo..." ella dijo. La tranquilidad y el silencio la jalaban, una luz estaba llegando hacia ella...si éste era su fin en este mundo aunque le duela por no realizar muchas cosas lo estaba aceptando. Miró a los dos hombres frente a ella...Jim, su hermano, su mejor amigo el que siempre estuvo a su lado en esos días de infancia y a pesar de la distancia siempre supo que lo volvería a ver para cumplir una promesa...una promesa que de niños habían hecho.

McCoy, el hombre del que se había enamorado y callado tanto tiempo por la idea que no se fijaría en ella...moría por los sentimientos que no podía sacar...el hombre que le había confesado su amor por ella, ya no lo podía ver más.

Ahora estaba más tranquila, ellos dos estaban a salvo, la oscuridad la abrazaba...y sus ojos los sentía pesados...poco a poco...ella los cerraba, su fuerza y energía se iban, su miedo ya no lo sentía...

Christine se había ido...


	7. 7- Salvala

Capitulo 7:

"¿Chris?" Jim susurró.

"¿Christine?...¡Contesta!" McCoy dijo con un poco de desesperación.

Spock miró sus reacciones, la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba esta muerta.

"¿Doctor M'Benga donde esta su equipo?"dijo en su comunicador

"Ya estamos aquí comandante!" M'Benga dijo entrando con una camilla y un grupo de enfermeras. "Las puertas se cerraron y tuvimos que entrar al sistema para abrirlas". M'Benga miró la escena y se petrificó. "¡Christine!...¡Enfermeras traigan la camilla!"

Las enfermeras también se pretificaron por ver a Christine así.

"Bien McCoy hay que cargarla con cuidado"

"Si..."McCoy lo hizo pero no sabía que estaba haciendo en el momento. La cargaron y la posicionaron en la camilla.

"Esta fría..." dijo M'Benga.

"Esta muerta..." McCoy dijo con un dolor en el fondo.

"Podemos salvarla McCoy...podemos"

"La sangre de Khan"Spock dijo atrás de él.

"¡¿Que?!"McCoy trató de razonar lo que había dicho.

"Huesos...si esa sangre me pudo revivir puede hacerlo con Christine"

"Jim eso..." En efecto podría intentarlo,

"Huesos salvala" Jim rogó con lágrimas en los ojos " Hazlo por ella"

"McCoy podemos hacerlo" M'Benga le dijo.

"Huesos...salvala..."

McCoy no lo pensó más...

"Enfermera Doryan vaya a enfermería y prepare con las demás un criotubo de los que aún tenemos ahora"

"Si doctor McCoy"

"Necesito a la doctora Marcus en esto"

"Ya la estoy llamando doctor" Spock avisó.

"No le diga que se trata de..." dijo McCoy sabiendo que no era buena idea tomar la noticia a golpe.

"Le diré que la llama urgentemente"

"Entonces...M'Benga...tememos que llevarla a la enfermería rápido y con cuidado"

"No hay problema" Geoffey dijo.

Los dos doctores empujaron la camilla en todo el pasillo hasta llegar al transbordador.

"Tranquilo lo lograremos"

"Eso espero Geoffey"

Al pasar por una esquina Carol Marcus iba lo más rápido de lo que podia por el golpe que había recibido, estaba en su investigación y el golpe la lanzó muy lejos contra un mueble así lastimándose la pierna, el brazo y dejándola inconsciente por un rato, su comunicador sonó y contestó de inmediato, le había contestado Spock diciéndole que el doctor McCoy la necesitaba urgentemente, ella trató de correr pero no pudo así que trató de caminar lo más rápido. Al girar hacia el turboascensor se encontró con los doctores llevando a alguien en una camilla...

Reconoció al instante a la persona que estaba en la camilla, corrió de lo poco que podía.

"¡Christine!"gritó ella. Pudo llegar al turboascensor y se petrificó aún más. "¡Dios mío!...¿Que le pasó?"gritó a los dos hombres.

"Un Klingon le disparó" McCoy le dijo.

"Christine..." Carol tocó su mejilla "...¿Esta muerta?"

"Si" M'Benga dijo.

"No...no, esto no puede ser posible" pudo concordar porque McCoy la llamó. "La sangre de Khan...¿Podrá salvarla?"

"Si, por eso te llame"

"Pero fue usted el quien hizo el suero"

"Y por eso te diré que hacer"

"El señor Spock es más capacitado para ello que yo...yo sólo soy científica en armas"

"Pero el no podrá ayudarme ahora y tu lo has dicho eres científica y recuerdas lo que debe ser el suero"

"Piso a la enfermería" la computadora sonó.

"¿Donde esta la sangre de Khan?"ella preguntó desesperadamente

"En el almacén" Carol corrió y no le importó el dolor que tenía. "¡Miranda!" McCoy gritó.

Ella estaba con Uhura y lo escuchó, corrió hacia el y se quedó sin habla.

"¡Dios mío!"

"Miranda necesito saber si ya está listo el criotubo"

"Si, si, ya está"

"Bien, M'Benga vamos"

Uhura, Sulu y Checov estaban juntos y se sorprendieron por la expresión de McCoy, vieron la camilla y se dieron cuenta quien era la persona que estaba ahí pero no podían creerlo.

"¡Es Christine!" Uhura dijo a los dos

"Imposible" Sulu dijo.

Uhura se puso una mano en la boca y empezó a sollozar. "...esta muerta"

"Esto no debe ser posible"

Carol llegó con la sangre de Khan

"Bien...¿y ahora que hago?"

"Ahora debes prepararla para que su cuerpo la pueda recibir, si es más fuerte en su sistema en vez de salvarla haremos esto inútil"

"Bien, será como unir partículas a una bomba para que no explote, ¿Cuánto de sangre se necesita?"

"Sólo una porción" McCoy agarró el brazo de Christine y tomó la muestra, lo mismo hizo Carol con la sangre de Khan.

"Doctor McCoy..."

"Aquí esta...hay que ponerla en el criotubo" le dijo a M'Benga, se volvió a Marcus.

"¿Cuánto tardarás? "

"Espero que pronto...será mejor que opere a Christine del disparo antes de que la sangre esta lista"

"M'Benga deja el criotubo preparen la cirugía...demonios"

"¿Doctor McCoy?" Carol llamó.

"¿Si, doctora Marcus?"

"Suerte"

"Igualmente" McCoy corrió a la sala de urgencias para preparar todo y empezar la cirugía.

Scotty llevaba a alguien a una mujer en brazos la cual estaba inconsciente, era Gaila la chica Orión.

"¡Ayuda!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Cloe una enfermera llegó.

"Se golpeó fuerte la cabeza en ingeniería, la encontré inconsciente"

"No sé preocupe, estará bien"

"Gracias"miró como unos enfermeros la llevaron a una biocama y miró para todos lados. Se quedó asombrado al ver a Nyota llorando y Sulu la abrazaba sin expresión ninguna, Checov sólo tenia la mirada pérdida sentado justo a ellos. Y se acercó. No eran buenas noticias.

"Chicos...¿Qué pasa?"

Uhura lo miró bajado las lágrimas de sus ojos."...¿Quien?

"Christine" Uhura le dijo.

"Es imposible... la sangre de Khan"

"Carol y McCoy están haciendo lo posible"

El no creía tampoco la situación se sentó y puso las manos a la cabeza.

"Sólo nos queda esperar entonces" Scotty dijo con dolor en sus palabras.

"Tienes razón sólo hay que esperar" Uhura dijo manteniéndose en calma.

'Pobre doc' Scotty pensó cuando salió un suspiro de él.


	8. 8-El suero

**Rosamund Pike es mi actriz favorita para representar a Christine Chapel, cuando la vi en _Doom: la puerta del infierno_ junto con Karl Urban me enamoré. Este sera el primer capitulo con un Flashback, estoy pensando en hacerlo asi en los capitulos siguientes ya que es donde nos mostrara la historia de Christine y algunos recuerdos que los demas tienen de ella.**

Capítulo: 8

Ya habían pasado dos horas del suceso y de la operación, McCoy salió con M'Benga de la sala de urgencias.

A"Geoffrey hay que llevarla al criotubo"

Se posicionaron para cargarla y la llevaron al criotubo...empezó la secuencia criogenica mientras el suero aún no estaba.

"Marcus...¿Como vas con la sangre?" McCoy dijo llegando junto a ella.

"No es sencilla...pero creo que estoy cerca" Carol contestó "¿Cómo salió la operación?"

"Perdió mucha sangre pero salió bien hasta ahora"

"De acuerdo"

"Todos están más tranquilos"

"Si, con esperanza de que esto funcione" de ella soltó una lágrima y la limpio con desesperacion "No logró encontrar la cantidad correcta para que pueda recibir su sistema"

"Tranquila" él le dijo tratando de calmarla.

"No puedo estar tranquila...mi mejor amiga murió y ahora depende de esto para revivirla!...no puedo estarlo"

"Lo lograrás"

"Leí el reporte, con Jim fue sencillo pero porque sus sistema lo aguanto pero el de Christine es más frágil...no aguantará si le doy apenas la que tengo"

"La encontraremos...¿esta bien?...te ayudaré"

Carol lo miró con rareza a su tono de voz "Gracias...seguiré intentando" dijo más calmada y volvió a las sustancias.

McCoy miro el suero que apenas tenía, no era suficiente para Christine. Él sabía que el suero no era fácil tenía que hacer muchos estudios de sangre era un poco tardado pero sabe que hacer ahora no como la primera vez con Jim buscó en en el laboratorio sustancias que tal vez ayudarían hacer el suero más confortable en el sistema de Chris. Entró en el almacén y comenzó su búsqueda, Carol respiraba a un ritmo para tranquilizar su desesperación y seguía intentando con uno y otro frasco de líquidos transparentes, esperó a McCoy para que regresará para preguntarle algo.

"Doctor?"

"Hay algún problema?"

"No, sólo quiero saber por qué me escogió a mi en vez del comandante...no hubiera sido mejor?...tal vez hasta él ya hubiese tenido el suero"

"Te subestimas a ti misma?..."

"Qué?"

"La verdad del por qué té llame es que ahora Spock no esta libre para hacer el suero...y porque tengo confianza en ti más que nadie para esta situación"

Carol pensó un momento lo primero...era cierto, Jim no esta capacitado ahora para estar en el puente con una situación así, Christine era como su hermana, su dolor de Carol fue fuerte al saber de ella pero Jim...es el doble de dolor así que eso llevaría al comandante a tomar su lugar, pero cuando dijo lo segundo Carol lo miró como si no entendiera.

"Como?...confianza en mi?"

"Espero que lo que Chapel me ha dicho de ti no sea en vano...mira no es fácil hacer el suero debemos hacer muchos estudios para el sistema de ella ahora nos queda trabajar si es que queremos hacer esto"

Carol sólo mantuvo su mirada abajo, respiraba lentamente y asintió levemente.

"No dejes que tu misma te digas que no puedes, debes aprender a confiar en ti"

Carol sonrió al emotivo recuerdo de esas palabras pero con la voz de Christine.

"Marcus..."

"Si?"

"A trabajar"

"Si, doctor"

Carol se sentía mejor con McCoy ayudándole. Siguieron intentando por las siguientes tres horas haciendo análisis y viendo en los microscopios a cada momento, ella sentía de nuevo la desesperación y el cansancio, para la media hora después lo había encontrado.

"Lo hice...doctor!...lo encontré"

McCoy se acercó al microscopio, lo observó la sangre y la de Khan unidas, estaban vivas. Una sonrisa en el rostro de Carol se apoderó pero aún no dejaba de sentirse ansiosa.

"Vamos doctora Marcus"

Llegaron al criotubo pararon la congelación y pasaron a Christine a una biocama...McCoy con temblor inyectó la sangre y todos quedaron en silencio.

"Sólo falta esperar..." él dijo sin dejar de ver a Christine "espero que funcione"

"Funcionará..." Jim dijo llegando hacia ellos "ten esperanza" él miró a todos los de la bahía médica, por fortuna el freno de emergencia que tuvo la nave sólo lastimó a la tripulación pero sólo uno murió la cual era Christine, "Señor Spock"

"Si capitán?"

"Lo necesito en el puente...yo estaré aquí mientras tanto"

Spock estudió discretamente los ojos de Jim detenidamente para luego asentir la cabeza "Si, capitán"

Camino hacia la salida pero se detuvo en donde estaba Uhura.

"Nyota-"

"Estaré bien Spock" ella les dijo mientras él apreciaba sus ojos rojizos que habían dejado de llorar por un tiempo.

"Bien...señor Sulu, señor Checov"

"No podremos quedarnos aquí?" Checov preguntó.

"Me parece que no podrán por ahora señor Checov los necesita el capitán en el puente"

El joven asintió tristemente.

"Tranquilo Pavel, ella estara bien" Uhura le dijo con una sonrisa consolable apenas visible.

"Segura que no quieres ayuda?" Sulu le dijo a ella.

"Gracias Hikaru pero me quedaré aquí"

"Esta bien"

Ambos miraron a Christine por última vez y se retiraron junto con Spock.

"Cuanto durará para que reaccione?" Jim preguntó.

"Tu tardaste un día y entraste en coma inducido, no se cuanto tardará ella" McCoy le respondió "Doctora Marcus cheque el tiempo"

Carol fue a la computadora de la biocama y comenzó un cronómetro.

"Es frágil su sistema...podría tardar menos de lo esperado"

"Probablemente"

Carol miró a Christine, le tocó la mejilla, estaba fría y pálida, quería llorar pero se mantuvo sería...aún tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados pero no descansaría hasta ver que reaccionará. Acomodó los cabellos rubios y apretó los labios para no llorar, sintió una mano en su brazo, era de Jim que le dio una mirada de lo que también sentía ahora mismo.

"Ve a descansar" Jim le dijo a ella.

"No me iré de aquí hasta que ella reaccione"

"Es una orden, ya hiciste mucho-"

"Pero no la voy a dejar"

"Carol...sólo ve a descansar"

Ella miró a Christine y luego a Jim.

"Jim...no puedo dejarla...no me pidas que me vaya...por favor"

"Mira sólo ve a dormir por todo esto estás cansada y cuando despiertes puedes venir"

"Jim, no-"

"Es una orden"

Ella bajo la cabeza y espero unos segundos "Si, capitán"

"Gracias"

"Compermiso doctor McCoy"

"Doctora Marcus"

Carol salió de la enfermería y Uhura observó como Jim y McCoy estaban junto a Christine.

Pasaron dos horas después McCoy fue a ver a los pacientes que recién habían llegado mientras que Jim se quedó y preguntaba a unos cuantos tripulantes si estaban bien. McCoy estaba por checar de nuevo si hay mejoría en Chris.

"Huesos?" Jim dijo llegando a lado de el sin quitar la mirada triste.

"Si, Jim? "

"Viste quién estaba a lado de mi en el puente?"

"Te refieres a la mujer que-"

"Si, que crees que estaba haciéndo?"

"No lo sé, sólo dijo que no podía llegar a tu conciencia"

"A que se refería con ello?..."

"No tengo idea Jim, además no podremos saber nada, es imposible si es que decidimos encontrar respuestas"

"Además tenemos que esperar a algo más"

Los dos miraron a Christine...

"Ella puede lograrlo" Jim dijo.

"Sé que lo hará"

"En serio disculpa Huesos, yo...no era..."

"No fue tu culpa...nos emboscaron"

"Si pero..." Jim no sabía que decir y agarró la mano de Christine "No creí que pasará esto"

"Nadie quería que pasará-"

"Por qué?"

"Jim tranquilizate"

"Huesos yo jure que la protegería siempre y le falle" Jim miró a McCoy a los ojos.

McCoy tocó con una mano en el hombro de Jim y con la otra agarró la mano de ella. "No hay que perder la esperanza..." Jim lo miró, dejo escapar un suspiro asintió "No hay que perderla"

El monitor empezó funcionar y sonó el ruido que marca las palpitaciones del corazón, ambos se sorprendieron por ello.

"Transfusión completa con éxito" la computadora sonó.

Una lluvia de alivio los apoderó.

x

Uhura escuchó también la computadora y se alegro demasiado.

"Scotty!" trató de despertar ya que sé había quedado dormido."Scotty!"

"Qué?...qué?...esta bien tu pierna?"

"Scotty...Christine esta viva!"

"Qué en serio?" una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Si, dios mío..." Uhura se alegro tanto que no lo importaba el dolor que la mataba"...funcionó!"

"Sabía que esa muchacha lo lograría..."

xxxxxx

"Huesos!...funcionó"

"Si, hay que prepararla..." McCoy agarró los cables que conectaban a los demás monitores "...Jim dame esa pulsera, la de los cables" Jim se la dio y le mostró otra junto a él "Bien, el que tienes a un lado, colocalo en su mano cómo yo lo hago, de acuerdo?"

"Si" Jim copió la acción, la colocó en la muñeca.

"Ahora prende la pulsera" Jim lo hizo. McCoy por otra parte prendió los monitores.

"Signos vitales cargando" la computadora sonó. El sonido del corazón aún seguía sonando.

"Ahora esta en coma inducido"McCoy dijo.

"Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Si tu estuviste dos semanas tal vez ella este una máximo"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si"

Jim agarró de nuevo la mano de Christine. "Me puedo quedar aquí?"

McCoy lo miró por un tiempo y le asintió con la cabeza. El mismo sabe lo que significa Christine para Jim, y absolutamente lo que Jim significa para Christine siendo él la única persona de su familia que tiene.

"Jim no me pidas permiso para eso...sabes que podrás cuidarla sin pedirlo" McCoy dio un suspiro profundo "iré a mi oficina hacer el reporte" el se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la oficina.

"Huesos..." Jim llamó, McCoy volvió a él.

"Si?"

"Gracias... gracias por todo"

"No hay nada que agradecer" él le dijo con una leve sonrisa y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Jim sé sentó en el asiento a lado de la biocama, quedó observandola.

McCoy llegó a su oficina, miró que todas sus cosas habían caído por el golpe fuerte, levantó los exámenes de esa mañana, los colocó en su escritorio y saco una botella de vodka que tenía guardada casi por dos años. Ya no tomaba como antes, sólo tomaba las noches que iba con Jim y Scotty en el bar personal pero los que terminaban borrachos eran ellos, él sólo tomaba unas tres copas y con eso bastaba.

Se sirvió en un vaso y lo bebió, la sensación en su garganta no le agradaba pero sabía que le ayudaría algo de alcohol para calmarse de todo lo que había pasado. Se encontró con la foto de su hija Joanna junto a su escritorio, la levantó y miró detenidamente...esa foto no era cualquier foto que un padre tenga de sus hija ante un divorcio, era la única foto que ha tenido de ella, un gran regalo de cumpleaños por parte de la mujer a la que se había declarado antes. Fue uno de sus regalos más preciados desde entonces...y aún recuerda ese día perfectamente.

*Flashback*

 _"Buenos días doctor McCoy" Christine llegó a la oficina con las manos atrás. Él sin en cambio la miró y dio un desagradable suspiro._

 _"Buenos días Chapel" saludó. Ella se quedó sorprendida por el tono de respuesta._

 _"Creo que no sabe que día es hoy, cierto?"_

 _"Sí, si lo sé, es el día que comenzó mi horrenda vida"_ _"_

 _Ese día se le llama cumpleaños... y en los cumpleaños hay regalos" en ese momento ella dejó dos cosas envueltas de papel colorido._

 _"Que es eso?"_ _"_

 _Su regalo..." ella se dirigió para salir "me pregunto que diría su mamá sobre esa respuesta"_

 _McCoy agarró uno y lo desenvolvio, se quedó atónito por lo que era...era la foto de su hija Joanna. No sabía que decir._

 _"Chapel!" ella se volvió a él._

 _"Si doctor?"_

 _"Como..."_

 _"Oh sabía que no tenía una foto de Joanna así que quise regalarle una"_

 _"_ _Pero como la conseguiste?" Él aún seguía boca abierta pero ella le sonrió dulcemente._

 _"Tengo mis propios contactos" ella salió feliz de la oficina pero voltio de nuevo "Feliz cumpleaños doctor" y la puerta cerró._

 _Él agarró el otro objeto y lo desemvolvio, se encontró con un pequeño PAD y una nota con letra de una niña de apenas 9 años_

 _'De: Joanna. Para: Papá_ _'Felicidades papá...este regalo va por parte mía, la foto es de Christine, espero que te guste'_

 _Prendió el PAD y una cara de una pequeña niña con enorme sonrisa apareció._

 _"Hola papá!...Feliz cumpleaños!...por desgracia tengo que hacer esto rápido porque mi mamá podría descubrirme"_

 _Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Joselyn le había quitado todo contacto con Joanna después del divorcio, aunque el juez no haya dicho con lo de la custodia, él tenía derecho de verla, escribirle y hablarle pero Joselyn no quería que se le acercará ni un centímetro así que la mujer de la que se había enamorado se había convertido en un monstruo y él sólo una sombra para su hija. Él seguido mandaba mensajes pero no recibía respuesta tal vez Joselyn no dejaba que Joanna respondiera para nada._

 _"...Papá espero que te la pases muy bien en la nave...si, sé que estas en una nave la abuela me lo dijó y en una de las mejores...quiero decirte que si he recibido tus mensajes estos años sólo que...mamá...no me deja responderte...dice que eres malo y que por eso nunca me vienes a ver..." la niña cambio la voz al decir eso, pero luego dio otra sonrisa "...pero no lo creo yo se que no eres así, yo se que me quieres, tus mensajes lo dicen...espero verte papá...sabes?...le agradezco mucho a Christine de que me haya encontrado, gracias a ella te pude dar este mensaje y felicitarte...ella me dijo que nunca has tenido una foto mía desde que te fuiste al espacio así que le di una para que te la diera, tuve que robarla del cuarto de mamá para dartela...papá ella es muy buena, linda conmigo, dice que trabaja contigo por eso me trato de buscar, me dijó que estas bien pero que te preocupas mucho por mi...tranquilo todo esta bien papá...yo te quiero ver pronto..."_

 _"_ _Joanna con quien estás hablando?" una voz de mujer dijo desde el piso de abajo de la casa._

 _"Con mis amigos mamá!"_

 _"Con quién?...voy para allá" la voz de Joselyn sonó más cerca._

 _"Papá tengo que irme feliz cumpleaños, Christine sabe donde encontrarme para que podamos hablar los dos... adiós papi te quiero muchísimo" en la última palabra de la pequeña niña mando un beso y se despidió con la mano._

 _"Joanna?" la voz de Joselyn seguía._

 _"Adiós" y se acabo la transmisión._

 _McCoy se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No había visto a su hija en años y esta vez sintió como su corazón se derretía por la emoción de verla. Agarró la foto y la abrazó con fuerza..._ _"Gracias Christine" dijo como sonido del viento en un susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían lentamente en sus mejilla._

*Fin Flashback*

McCoy miró todavía la foto de Joanna, sus ojos le ardían de cansancio, con su mano se apretó la parte superior del tabique de la nariz para que no tuviera vista borrosa, un pequeño segundo sintió que estaba durmiendo.

 _"Tiene que descansar doctor"_ la voz de Christine sonó en su cabeza y el despertó al instante. Sintió como si ella estuviera en la silla enfrente del escritorio...pero esa voz tenía razón el tenía que descansar se recostó en su propia silla y cerró los ojos en cuestión de segundos se durmió aunque se sintió algo inquieto por Christine. Pero no se alarmó ya que Jim esta con ella así que estaría bien decidió conciliar el sueño y que se apoderarse de él...


End file.
